


The Purest, Kindest Boy She Had Ever Known

by Shigubaroo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, NSFW, No Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, a little bit of one-shot fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigubaroo/pseuds/Shigubaroo
Summary: Sora is the purest, kindest boy that Kairi had ever known. When he shows up to help her with newly acquired injuries, Kairi gets fed up with waiting for him to make his move. Sometimes, waiting isn't good enough.





	The Purest, Kindest Boy She Had Ever Known

Kairi hobbled inside the room, it was another brutal fight. They were still dealing with the dwindling numbers of Heartless that continued to attack small worlds and towns. As the numbers lessened, they began to grow more ferocious. It led to a lot more injuries once the fight was over. 

Five years after the threat of the Keyblade War had been ended by the Guardians, Kairi had become accustomed to the various injuries received from the Heartless, and the Darkness in general. It helped that she was almost constantly radiating Light now, too. But the Light didn’t keep all of the injuries at bay. After all, it didn’t have a way of stopping regular injuries. She hated to think what it would be like if she was as afflicted by the Darkness as some of the other Guardians. Lea, was the first to come to mind. Riku, as well. Luckily, she still managed to avoid the debilitating effects that the others had experienced at least once.

She caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror as she walked into the bathroom. The Prince and Princess of this World had allowed her the use of one of the guest rooms in their castle. It was modest, but had all of the amenities she would need as she went about completing her mission. The en suite was useful for these nights that she returned from a battle covered in dried blood. Not to mention, the hot water of the shower did wonders for the aches and bruises piling up day after day. Leaning against the sink, Kairi poked and prodded at herself in the mirror.

“That one is going to hurt in the morning,” she groaned, inspecting some large bruises forming on her ribcage.

Of course, the Darkness didn’t hurt. But once Kairi and the other Guardians had realised this, she began to throw everything she could into the battle. If the Darkness couldn’t hold her back, then she was going to give every fight all she had. The only thing that held her back now was the physical barriers of being a human being, Princess of Light or not. Some of her worst injuries had been photographed by Lea, taped to the wall in their old training rooms at the Castle in the Land of Departure, looked at with pride and awe. At least, by her and Lea. Sora tended to look at them with regret. Riku tried to reassure Sora, but he couldn’t help grinning and giving Kairi a double-thumbs-up behind Sora’s back. Sora has been a little hesitant since Kairi started her training just over five years ago, even now that Kairi was a fully-fledged Keyblade Master he still had trouble accepting that she was regularly fighting on her own now. Every injury she got, every time he saw her and she had a fresh bandage or was wincing from a new bruise, Sora felt responsible.

Kairi continued to stand in front of the mirror, inspecting her newest additions. She felt a big sigh escape between her lips. Time for the most troublesome part of these battles. She moved her hand to the zipper of her coat, taking it between thumb and forefinger, gingerly. With the other hand, Kairi reached for the knob of the shower, turning the temperature to the hottest she could handle and letting the room fill with steam. 

With the zipper in one hand, and the other held under the water, waiting for the heat to run through her and the steam to clear her mind, she kicked off her combat boots. At first, the adventures and battles as a Guardian had had the biggest impact on her feet, she had never had to stay upright in combat boots that long before. But she was grateful all the same for the outfit that the Fairy Godmothers had provided for her. Even though the outfit had changed over the years, the fundamentals were still the same. Her pink coat, infused with the protection of the Light - not that she needed it - hugged tight against her waist and flared out over her hips, her figure had only become more curved as the adventures built muscle on her frame. The skirt layer beneath the coat gave her more freedom than the dresses she had worn before, but she had ditched that recently in favour of shorts that stretched with her movement. An extra skirt layer was packed in her duffel bag beneath the bed, it was only useful when she travelled to colder worlds as an extra protector against the elements. Here, in the much warmer climate of this world, Kairi sported some shorter shorts, covered by the flaring of the coat. Her combat boots, the same that the Fairy Godmothers had provided, developed over the years a worn-in look, and a kind of comfort that Kairi was sure she would never find in a pair of shoes again. 

Slowly, Kairi unzipped the coat, if she went too fast she could only imagine the pangs of pain that would come from the different muscles of her body. Already she could feel a constant pain in her right shoulder. Once she showered, a generous helping of soothing balm from the duffel bag would do her good. Finally, the coat dropped to the floor around her ankles, revealing the tight tank top which provided yet another layer of protection, however, it had now done its job and was subsequently marked with deep, red stains. The cuts to her torso had been worse than she had originally thought, there was something about the way that Shadow Heartless attacked which made the injury feel like more of a sting than a deep cut. But she knew to the others that their attacks often felt more like an intense electric shock, the first one Lea had experienced dropped him to the ground. 

“That’s gonna need bandages,” Kairi grumbled, grabbing a pair of scissors from the bathroom cabinet, and cutting the tank top off from the bottom. It had taken only a few attempts at removing these blood-stained tops to realise that the pain which came from pulling on dried blood on skin was not worth keeping a permanently stained piece of clothing. Extra tank tops were always packed for this purpose. 

Kairi assessed herself in the mirror once more, now that all that remained was a tight sports bra holding down her chest and the shorts on the bottom. The grazes, scratches and gashes into her stomach, ribs, waist, and hips were a sight. She grabbed the camera on the bathroom counter from where she had left it the night before. These injuries would probably be a better one for the wall compared to last night. Using all the strength she had left, Kairi held one arm up and flexed, pulling the best face that she could for Lea, and taking a quick photo. It printed immediately and she put it down on the counter with the camera. She would see Lea again in a few days, once this mission was over and she could go home for a break, he would appreciate the photo. 

The steam in the room started to seep into Kairi’s skin, the subtle throbbing pain ebbed with the moisture. Undoing the clasp of the sports bra, Kairi slipped out of it as gingerly as she could, followed by a shimmying move to remove the shorts. Finally, she stepped into the shower, embracing the hot water, and sighing with relief.

* * *

 

From the shower, Kairi heard the handle of her front door click. She realised that she had fallen asleep leaning against the wall of the shower, the water continued to fall just as hot as it had been when she stepped in. The joys of a royal palace, in comparison to the water heating systems of the Castle.

“Hello-? Is there somebody here?” Kairi called out.

She heard no reply through the closed door of the bathroom, and reached behind herself to turn off the shower. Still no reply. Kairi stepped out, quietly. She was unsure if there was a threat outside the bathroom, but prepared herself anyway. For all she knew, it could have been someone sent to clean the room for her. Wrapping a towel around her body, unable to bring herself to put on her dirty battle clothes after a shower. Kairi summoned her Keyblade, and readied herself beside the bathrooms sliding door. Keyblade in one hand, door handle in the other, Kairi steeled herself and slid it open.

“Oh-uh. Hey, Kai.”

The Keyblade vanished. “S-Sora?” Kairi squealed quietly and held an arm over her chest, immediately wincing at the pain. With a suffering expression, Kairi met Sora’s eyes, recognising the despair in his face. She was hurt again. “What are you doing here?”

Sora shook his head and stood up from the side of the bed, taking two steps towards Kairi he took her arms in his hands and reached up to brush her cheek with his thumb. “I wanted to see if you were okay. Princess Jasmine told me you had a big battle this morning.”

Kairi felt her neck heating up, Sora didn’t touch her very often. He definitely had never touched her with so few clothes on her body. Still, she resolved to make sure Sora wasn’t worrying about her. “I had a big battle this afternoon, too. It’s no big deal.” She tried not to wince at his grip on her arm, it wasn’t an especially firm one, but her injuries  _ had _ been especially bad today. 

“No big deal? Kairi, look at you,” and then Sora did look at her, and he realised where his hands were, and where Kairi’s arm had been firmly placed, and the steam coming from the bathroom, and the pile of bloodied clothes on the floor, and the towel around her body, and the dripping hair that spilled over her shoulders. He saw the small parts of her skin that glistened with water, he felt the warmth of her shower under his fingertips. The puffiness of her lips, and the off beat rise and fall of her chest. He was nervous. Her face was turning a deep red, he could feel his following suit. But he couldn’t stop looking at her.

Kairi swallowed. “Look at me?”

Sora took a ragged breath. Nodded. “Look at you.” His head raised, his eyes focussed on hers, then he saw her wince again. “Oh, Kairi. Come here,” He placed an arm around her back gently, forgetting his previous distractions. “Sit down on the bed, I’ll grab the bandages from the duffel.”

Kairi blinked a few times as she was ushered to the bed. Then she felt the pain again, and her skin cooled under his touch. Everything had slowed down, now. “Oh, right. Thank you, Sora.” She sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking the ends of the towel beneath her legs. 

Sora brought the first aid kit from Kairi’s duffel bag to the side of the bed that Kairi sat on. She had closed her eyes and drawn her arms to her body. The pain keeping her from relaxing. Sora reached inside the kit and pulled out the soothing balm, he knew that he would have to ask her to move the towel so he could get to the injuries, but he was nothing if not a gentleman.

“Um, Kairi. I need to get to the injuries, but if you want me to turn around so you can cover yourself up and leave the wounds uncovered, I can do that.”

Kairi nodded. “Okay.” So, Sora turned around. He heard the rustle of the bed cover as Kairi stood up. He felt the towel that had been around her body, against her body, drop to the floor behind him. It brushed his ankle on its way to the floor. Kairi pulled on a cropped t-shirt to cover her chest, and some underwear to cover the bottom. 

“Alright, Sora. You can turn back around now.”

“You sure? Are you all covered up?” Sora felt himself turning red again. Sure, he had spent his whole life, almost, dreaming of a moment like this. But now that he was here, all he could think about was Kairi’s safety. He just wanted her to be alright.

Kairi laughed. “As covered up as I’d like to be with this many cuts and bruises.” She saw Sora’s head nod, the hair on his head bobbing with the movement. He turned back around, his eyes starting from the floor and moving up. His face was still red, but as soon as he saw the injuries to her stomach and her sides, he forgot it all.

“Oh...Kai,” Sora knelt down in front of her and squeezed drops of the soothing balm onto his fingers. He rubbed it against his fingertips until it warmed in his hand, then touched Kairi’s skin gingerly and began to rub it into the wounds. He felt her flinch under his touch. “I’m sorry. I’m being as gentle as I can.”

“I...know. It’s…,” she winced again, breathing through gritted teeth. “It’s okay.” The balm began smoothing where Sora touched almost immediately. “Thank you, Sora.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t keep fighting like this, Kairi,” Sora shook his head. She knew they would have this conversation again. It was easier to avoid when all he saw was a photograph, rather than the actual thing.

“I’m okay, Sora.”

“No, you’re not! You’re hurt,” Sora’s free hand curled into a fist. “You’re hurt and it’s my fault.”

Kairi shook her head and reached one hand for Sora’s hair. Her fingers found their way into his brown spikes. Soft against her skin, she was reminded of their childhood. Sora would let her play with his hair whenever she wanted, often it ended with him falling asleep. “It’s not your fault, Sora.”

Sora instinctively leaned into her touch, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his hair. It had always been a soothing feeling to him. “I should be there to protect all of you. It’s my job.” He felt his throat choking up. It was all he wanted to do. Just protect his friends. Protect what mattered most. “I should be there to protect  _ you _ .” Sora grabbed an ice pack from the kit and cracked it to release the cooling gel, then placed it against Kairi’s ribs and put her hand over it to hold it in place. He left his hand on top of hers for a moment longer, noticing the warmth of her hand under his, her soft skin against the roughness of his own. He noticed the distance between his fingers and the bottom of her cropped shirt, it wasn’t far.

“Oh, Sora…” Kairi noticed how close Sora was, to everything. On his knees, his spikes brushed against he bare skin of her thighs as he reached for different things from the first aid kit. With his hand held over hers, his fingertips brushed the bottom of her shirt and his forearm radiated a warmth against her thighs that she could only describe as a Summer sun. That’s what he had become for her in her times of need, her Summer sun. Nothing made her feel more like she was back at home, back on the islands.

She could feel her heart beating against her chest. All she wanted was for his eyes to look up and meet hers. To see the fire burning in them. Sure, she was in a hell of a lot of pain right now, but this pain she had been carrying in her chest for the last seven years hurt more.

Sora couldn’t look at her, he didn’t want to ruin something. If she saw in his eyes how much he wanted something to happen between them in this moment, she would never look at him the same way. Sora kept his eyes averted, grabbing the roll of bandages from the bag and holding the beginning of the bandage on Kairi’s waist. 

“Can you hold this down, Kairi?”

She was sick of it. Sick of not knowing. Sick of these moments where something could have happened but for some reason it just didn’t. She was sick of waiting. Kairi put her hand over Sora’s, holding it firmly against her waist. With the other hand, Kairi reached under Sora’s chin and tentatively pushed his face up to meet her eyes. Sora looked up, his face portraying only confusion. Kairi hesitated for a second, maybe she had miscalculated. All of these shared moments they had had meant nothing to Sora. Then his expression cycled from confusion, to understanding, to shock, then back to understanding. 

“Kairi?”

Kairi put her hands on his shoulders and urged him to stand up. Once he had risen, Kairi put one of her hands on his hip, and the other reached up to the back of his neck. Sora leaned down, trying to avoid her hurting herself further.

“Kairi, please you need to be careful. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”

“Shut up, Sora.”

“What?”

“Just, shut up.”

Kairi’s lips found Sora’s. She moved her mouth against his, taking Sora’s bottom lip between her own and pushing her hand up into his hair. Sora pushed back against her lips, revealing a hunger that he had been keeping hidden. Slowly, he moved closer towards her, pushing gently until Kairi got the message and lowered herself onto the bed. Sora crawled above her, keeping his weight off of her injured body, he kept his lips fixed to hers. 

Kairi let her hands slip underneath Sora’s shirt, feeling his smooth skin, the warmth radiating against her fingers. A shudder of desire shook through her body. Sora noticed the slight movement had made her cropped shirt lift a little further, revealing the skin just beneath her breasts. He felt a twitch beneath his pants, resisting the urge to push himself against her hips. They had never been this close before, never had this experience, but he had imagined it in so many ways.

“I never thought it would happen like this,” Sora sighed, moving his kisses from Kairi’s lips, to her jaw, lower and lower until he reached her collar bone. 

Kairi felt her head roll back, revealing more of her neck to his lips and tongue. Each touch sent a shiver down her spine to the growing warmth between her legs. 

“How did you think it would happen, Sora?” She couldn’t help but say his name. Something about the closeness of their bodies made her want to say his name every second. The hunger within her was dying to have the chance to just scream the name she had dreamed of for years. Ever since the Keyblade War had ended and their lives had gained so much free time, it was like Kairi had just been waiting. Waiting for Sora to do  _ something _ . Well...maybe waiting isn’t good enough. Kairi grabbed the bottom of Sora’s shirt and pulled it up, Sora let it slip over his head. He pulled back with a slight gasp, not expecting Kairi to have made a move like that.

“Well,” Perhaps he would have to make a move that was just as forward. One hand slipped up Kairi’s waist, finding its way up beneath her shirt. Mere centimeters from the curve of Kairi’s breast, Sora shuddered with desire. “For one thing...I thought I would be the one that was injured.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kairi pushed herself up against Sora. She could feel his fingers moving closer to her chest, when she looked down she could see the bulge of Sora’s pants yearning towards her. “Did you think I would see you, hurt, and come rushing to your side?”

She wanted to have the power in this encounter, as the seconds ticked on, she had started to realise that it made her excited. Knowing that her touch made Sora weak, that was what fueled her. With one hand, Kairi grabbed Sora’s wrist, and pushed his hand to cup her breast. She felt his thumb brush her nipple, and let out a small gasp against the side of Sora’s face. A quiet moan escaped him in response. With the other hand, Kairi trailed her fingers down Sora’s stomach, and toyed with the waistband of his pants. His hips had moved closer to her body in response, as she touched his skin she felt the bulge of his pants twitch against her. Each passing moment made it harder and harder to contain herself. 

“Kairi…” Sora’s voice had lowered, a huskiness she had never heard before, had  appeared. “ _ Fuck _ -”

That was it, that was all she needed. Sora, the purest, kindest boy she had ever known. The sweetest, and most caring man that she had the pleasure of having in her life. Swore at being overcome by her touch. She had reached the pinnacle of her life. 

Kairi pushed her hand beneath the waistband of Sora’s pants and felt his cock push out against his briefs. The thin fabric kept her fingers separated from his skin, and Sora’s pushing and moaning, begged for skin-on-skin contact. Kairi most definitely had the power in this encounter. Sora’s eyes closed, his hips pushed into Kairi and she could barely feel the pain that had racked her body earlier. Now, all she could feel was her body, and Sora’s body, and the places where they touched.

“I guess, if you  _ really _ wanted this to happen a different way, we could always push the pause button and come back to it when the time is right?”

“No.”

“No?” 

“ _ No, Kairi _ .”

She had to reign him in, she knew that if she continued to tease him like this, he would get frustrated and take control. There was no way she could have all the power if she was underneath him. Kairi lifted her lips to Sora’s ear, took his earlobe into her mouth and bit on it lightly. “Get on your back, Sora.”

Sora shuddered, and quickly obeyed.

Kairi climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and lowered herself against the protruding bulge of his pants. Sora’s head fell back and his eyes slipped closed. His hands found their way to Kairi’s hips, and he held onto her as she rolled back and forth into him. Kairi put her hands down and found his waistband, and with one fluid movement, she pulled them down, leaving the two layers of fabric that was their underwear behind. 

The throbbing pain of her injuries continued to keep her focus split, despite Sora being beneath her, in every way that she had ever wished for, a growing stabbing pain in her side made her breathing falter, and the rhythm of her hips skipped a beat. She felt a wince on her face, and suddenly Sora’s eyebrows came together in concern. His eyes, one second filled with the fire of need and passion, became soft and concerned the next. His hold on her hips slackened and one hand came up to stroke her cheek. 

“Are you okay?”

The pain was slowly becoming unbearable, the soothing balm that had been applied was fading.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

She winced again.

“Kai-”

“Sora, I’m okay,” she bit her bottom lip to fight against another wince, continuing the back and forth motion she had begun earlier.

If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was seeing Kairi in pain. If there was one thing in the entire world that made him feel any worse, it was being the one causing Kairi pain. Swiftly, with a strength he had never used around Kairi before, Sora moved his hands underneath Kairi’s thighs and held her to him as he sat up. With his legs still hanging over the edge of the bed, they found themselves in the position that they were in before with their roles reversed. Kairi sat in Sora’s lap and it took all of the focus that he had to ignore the warmth of her against his straining cock. Kairi, ignoring his attempts to alleviate the pain and end their current encounter, began planting kisses on Sora’s neck. The pain in her side kept her from rocking her hips against him, though. 

“Kairi, we have to stop,” Sora pulled his face away from her, just as Kairi grinded her body against him once more. Sora let out a strangled moan. “ _ Fuck, _ Kai- please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Despite his protests he continued to buck his hips up into her. There was no way he could focus on stoppin her when she moved like that.

“But,” she winced again and her hips stopped moving. “I don’t want to stop, Sora.”

Sora couldn’t help but chuckle, every time she tried to fight back, her hips stopped and her face turned into a pained wince. Even though he was desperate to have this moment with Kairi, and he would always have given anything to hold Kairi in his arms and kiss her the way that he was kissing her right now, he had no doubt that the experience would be far more enjoyable if Kairi wasn’t in pain while they were doing it.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Kairi was pouting now, he was starting to chip away at her resolve, for the moment she was distracted. 

Sora took the opportunity and stood up, holding Kairi up with him by her thighs, her arms around his neck kept her steady. Slowly, he turned around and placed her back down on the bed, finally separating their bodies from one another. He saw the hunger flare in her eyes, as she looked over his almost naked body. The shape of his cock still pushed out against the briefs he wore on his lower half, and he saw her eyes flick down to it a few times before settling up on his face again. Her pout stayed firm.

“Where are you going?” Kairi asked, watching Sora turn away from her.

Sora looked back over his shoulder at Kairi, who now lay back against the pillows, and he can only assume was trying to make him her most seductive face in her arsenal. The only problem was that blood had started seeping through the bandage around her waist and the overall stiffness of her posture told him that she was doing everything she could to keep from moving and elevating the pain.

“I’m going to cool down in the shower, Kai. And when I get back out, you’re going to be asleep because the pain is unbearable and you hiding it from me has tired you out completely.”

Kairi shook her head, wincing as she did. “Not true, not true. The pain is bearable.” A sudden movement made her hands jump to her abdomen and hold the wounds.

Sora nodded and laughed again, then pulled down his briefs and relished in knowing where Kairi’s eyes would be, and what she would be looking forward to from now until their next, hopefully less painful, opportunity to be together. The bathroom was still steamy from Kairi’s shower earlier. Sora stepped into the shower, turning the water on to a colder temperature as he settled under the showerhead. His body cooled down and Sora felt the fire leave his body as the water washed over him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
